


Event Horizon (My Own Version)

by Atomsk_the_Pirate_King



Category: Event Horizon (1997)
Genre: Horror, Other, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 04:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King/pseuds/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King
Summary: When a team answers a distress call, do they find what they're looking for or will this mission cost them their lives? Read and find out.





	1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO EVENT HORIZON OR ANY CHARCTERS NOT RELATED TO THE MOVIE.

HELLO EVERYONE. AS YOU MAY KNOW, I AM CURRENTLY WRITING "FINN THE RED". SO I THOUGHT OF DOING A LITTLE SIDE PROJECT BETWEEN STORIES.

I ALSO LIKE TO POINT OUT THAT NOT EVERYTHING IS GONNA BE THE SAME AS IN THE MOVIE. YOU'LL KNOW ONCE YOU READ IT.

SO WISH ME LUCK AND NO FLAMES PLEASE :D

At the planet, Neptune, you can see lighting follow by thunder. Then you see a ship. Inside, everything is floating, bumping against walls and other things.

As you enter the bridge you see a body floating by the window. If you look closely, you can see the face of the person with no eyes, its skin almost ripped to shreds and its mouth opened opened indicating that it's screaming right in front of you. All of a sudden, you hear your alarm clock going off.

Coming out of bed is Dr. Miles Prower (To everyone is Tails). He took a look at himself in the mirror, then he picked up a photograph of his wife.

"Cosmo"

He still kept looking at her.

"I miss you."

He sets the photo down on his dresser along with several others of him and his wife. He did his usual routine in the bathroom. Before he starts shaving, he heard little drops of water coming out of the faucet in the bath tub. Seeing it made him feel discomfort.

After shaving he started having breakfast. While drinking coffee, he took a look at this file on the table. He still remebered what happened two days ago.

**FLASH BACK**

Miles was working on something when he was called by the Director. When he entered, he saw the Director along with 6 other people. Some were wearing suits with red ties while the rest are military.

"You called me sir?",asked Miles

"Yes, Dr. Prower, answered the Director, "Please, take a seat."

Miles took a seat.

"One of our stations in the Alpha Sector picked up a distress signal. They managed to point out the source and immediatley send it to us",explained the Director

"But what does this have to do with me?",asked Miles

"We believe that this distress call came from the Event Horizon",answered the Director

Miles became shocked when he heard the news.

"B-But I thought the ship was destroyed."

"Believe me we were all surprised at this recent discovery",said the Director

"Well were you able to contact the crew?",asked Miles with signs of hope

"We tried, but no such luck",replied the Director

"I see",said Miles feeling a little disappointed,"Well what was in the disress signal?"

The Director didn't say anything, so he point out one of the subordanants to play the diress call. After pressing the play button, everyone heard ghostly moans follow by screaming.

"What was that?",asked Miles feeling a little freaked out

"_That_, is what we got from this message",responded the Director,"So we had some of the scientists filtering it out 'til we got this..."

They played the message again and found someone saying something.

"Сохранить...меня"

(Even though they heard it, they couldn't makeout the language.)

"We don't know what it is but that doesn't mean no one said it",said the Director

"So you want me to filter the message?",asked Miles

"No Dr. Prower",said the Director,"Some of my colleagues and I agreed that we should assign you this mission."

"And this mission is?",asked Miles getting confused

"We need you to go to the Event Horizon, investigate it, salvage anything and see if you can find the crew",said the Director

"Y-You want me to go there?",asked Miles feeling surprised by this

"We understand that losing the ship you created was devistating along with what happen to your wif-"

"Please sir",said Mile stopping him from reminding him of Cosmo

"My apologies",said the Director,"If your unable to do this, I can have someone else go in your place and you can show him/her the ropes."

Miles gave it some thought and finally made hi decsion.

"I will go."

"Splendid",replied the Director with a pleasing tone,"We've already picked a team for your voyage."

One of the subordanants gave Dr. Prower a file that contains the list of the crew and the name of the ship he will go to.

**UNITED CREATURES ALLIANCE (U.C.A.) VESSEL - EREBUS (RESCUE SHIP)**

**Crew:**

**1)** ** Cedric Middleton**

**Rank:**Captain

**Age:** 37

**Birth Place:** Florida

**Date Of Birth:** 12/13/2010

**Eye Color:** Black

**Fur Color:** Teal

**Sex:** Male

**Species:** Hedgehog

**In A Relationship:** N/A

**Marriage:** N/A

**Kids:** N/A

**Next of Kin:** Juan Middleton (Father), Emilina Britto (Mother), Charles Middleton (Brother), Amanda Middleton (Sister), Maite Middleton (Sister).

**Career Info:** Shown great actions in both combat and leadership. Survived the destruction of the Goliath and reassigned to the Erebus as Captain.

**2) ** **Talwyn Apagee**

**Rank:** Lieutenant

**Age:** 26

**Birth Place:** Unknown

**Date Of Birth:** 04/07/2020

**Eye:** Blue

**Hair Color:** Brown

**Sex:** Female

**Species:** Markazion

**In A Relationship:** N/A

**Marriage:** N/A

**Kids:** N/A

**Next of Kin:** N/A

**Career Info:** Contains high level of knowledge, but went to the Marine Corp. for additional training. 3 years later she was assign to the Erebus.

**3) ** **Nicole Watterson**

**Rank:** Medical Technician

**Age:** 47

**Birth Place:** California

**Date Of Birth:** 01/20/2000

**Eye Color:** Black

**Fur Color:** Blue

**Sex:** Female

**Species:** Cat

**In A Relationship:** N/A

**Marriage:** Widower

**Kids:** Gumball Watterson (Son), Darwin Watterson (Son), Anais Watterson (Daughter)

**Next Of Kin:** Cecila Roberts (Step Sister)

**Career Info:** After husband died, Nicole applied to the military for financial aid. Along the way she had received medical training 'til she was picked to work on the Erebus.

**4) ** **Gumball Watterson**

**Rank:** Engineer Ensign

**Age:** 20

**Birth Place:** California

**Date Of Birth:** 10/17/2024

**Eye Color:** Black

**Fur Color:** Blue

**Sex:** Male

**Species:** Cat

**In A Relationship:** Dating Carrie Krueger

**Marriage:** N/A

**Kids:** N/A

**Next Of Kin:** Cecila Roberts (Step Aunt), Darwin Watterson (Brother), Anais Watterson (Sister), Nicole Watterson (Mother).

**Career Info:** After the his father, Gumball applied at the same as his mother, Nicole, for financial aid. He recieved training to understand how every engine tic. 3 years later he along with Nicole were assigned to the Erebus.

**5)** ** Errol Smith**

**Rank:** Pilot

**Age:** 41

**Birth Place:** London

**Date Of Birth:** 07/08/2001

**Eye Color:** Green

**Skin Color:** Dark brown

**Sex:** Male

**Species:** Crocodile

**In A Relationship:** N/A

**Marriage:** N/A

**Kids:** N/A

**Next Of Kin:** N/A

**Career Info:** Shown great skills at piloting, has a couple of anger issues but show loyalty at following orders.

**6) ** **Ratchet**

**Rank:** Rescue Technician

**Age:** 26

**Birth Place:** N/A

**Date Of Birth:** N/A

**Eye Color:** Green

**Fur Color:** Yellow with brown stripes

**Sex:** Male

**Species:** Lombax

**In A Relationship:** N/A

**Marriage:** N/A

**Kids:** N/A

**Next Of Kin:** N/A

**Career Info:** It is unknown where he came from but Ratchet shows great skills at fixing ships at the age of 5. Years later he was assigned to the Erebus.

**7) ** **T.J. (Thomas Jenkins)**

**Rank:** Trauma Doctor

**Age:** 38

**Birth Place:** Philedelphia

**Date Of Birth:** 03/15/2011

**Eye Color:** Blue

**Fur Color:** Grey with black stripes

**Species:** Raccoon

**In A Relationship:** N/A

**Marriage:** N/A

**Kids:** N/A

**Next Of Kin:** N/A

**Career Info:** Became on of the best doctors in the U.C.A. He was first assigned to the Dauntles as an assisstant. 3 years later, he gets promoted and reassigned to the Erebus.

After reading all the files, Miles can only think of one question.

"How soon do I leave."

"In two days",replied the Director,"I suggest you take a little R&R. 1 for today and tomorrow is that understood?"

Miles nodded in response.

"Meeting adurned",said the Director

Everyone was exiting out the room. Miles entered the elivator. Just before the doors closed, one of the commanding officers whom was at the meeting stopped the door so he can talk to Dr. Prower. He was a black panther (Don't get confused with the group that were against the Vietnam War.)

"A word Dr. Prower?",asked the panther

"Of course",replied Miles

He enters the elevator and Miles pressed one of the buttons to go to whatever floor he was going.

"Allow me to introduce myself,"said the panther,"I am General Carmona and I should probably tell you about the crew."

"I'm listening",said Miles

"The Captain is a personal friend mine as well as the crew",said the General

"You want me to tell them your regards?",asked Miles

"Yes, but I also want to tell you that they were suppose to have a well deserved shore-leave until Command told them of a secret mission",explained General Carmona

"Meaning the Event Horizon?",asked Miles

"Yes, however they don't have any knowledge of this",said the General

"So I'm supposed to be telling them the mission?",asked Miles

"Yes, also it's best not to get on their bad side due to the shore-leave thing",said the General

"Understood",said Miles

**END FLASH BACK**

After Miles finished his breakfast, he got ready and heard the P.A. speaker calling his name.

"Dr. Prower, please report to Docking Bay C."

"Dr. Prower, to Docking Bay C."

Miles grabbed his belongings and started heading towards to the docking bay. Then he saw the Erebus.

"Here goes nothing",said Miles

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**Well I gave it a shot and I bet you were confused about somethings: (1) Everyone in this story are animals not human, (2) For those of you who knows Tails from the "Sonic the Hedgehog" series, I'm gonna use his real name, (3) The only 2 people who can call Tails, Miles, will be me and Cosmo's spirit and everyone else will call him .**

**So tell me what you think and don't worry, I'll keep writing "Finn the Red".**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN "EVENT HORIZON" OR ANY CHARACTERS NOT RELATED TO THIS MOVIE. EXCEPT MY OCs

I THOUGHT I POST CHAPTER 2 AT THE SAME SO THAT WAY I CAN KEEP FOCUSING ON "FINN THE RED".

NO FLAMES PLEASE :D

After boarding, the Erebus started heading towards the direction where the Event Horizon is. The crew, whom still know nothing of this, were doing last updates on the ship.

"Ion Drive set",said Gumball

"Thank you",replied Errol typing on the control panel,"Heading: Vector One, 9 degrees."

"We are prepped for lockdown",said Talwyn

"This is ridiculous",said Errol with a pissed off tone,"I haven't got more than my hand in the last 6 weeks, and now this shit.

"Come on, Errol",said Gumball

"I mean seriously Captain, why can't we go to Venus?",asked Errol,"There's women there."

"Errol's right",said Talwyn," I mean Neptune is a wasteland."

"Exactly",said Errol agreeing with her

Turning around in the Captain's chair is Cedric Middleton.

"You know the rules guys",said Cedric,"When someone in Command drops the ball, we come in and fix. Now let's go."

Everyone resumed their position.

"Do you have our course plotted in Talwyn?",asked Cedric

"Yes, Captain."

"Errol?",asked Cedric

"Locked and loaded."

"How about you, Gumball?",asked Cedric

"Everything's green on my screen skipper."

"Start the countdown now",said Cedric talking to Talwyn

"All set",said Talwyn

"Thank you, Lieutenant",replied Cedric

"Auto pilot, engage",said Errol

"Let's go", ordered Cedric the getting off his seat

"Errol, you follow me",requested Talwyn

"Yes mam",replied Errol

"Get those tanks prepped Gumball",ordered Cedric

"Yes, sir."

Everyone left the cockpit to meet up with the rest of the crew. Cedric entered one room. He sees Ratchet coming up to him.

"Ratchet",said Cedric

"Hey skipper",replied Ratchet with a happy tone

They both high five each other.

"Ion Drive in 10 minutes",said Cedric letting him know

"Ooh. it's time to play spam-in-the-can",said Ratchet

Cedric climbed up the ladder to meet up with everyone else, who were getting ready for sleep. He noticed Gumball's mother, Nicole, coming by with tubes.

"Captain",said Nicole

"Nicole",said Cedric

After climbing up, Cedric was stopped by Miles Prower.

"Captain Miller, I just wanted to say that this is something-"

"Clock is ticking doctor",said Cedric interupting him, then looks at Errol

"You waiting for a personal invitation there Errol?"

"No sir."

"Captain, I don't want to take up any-"

"Doctor, if you'll just follow the rest of the crew to the grav tanks, we're almost underway",said Cedric interupting Doctor Miles again

He walked around and noticed Nicole and Ratchet.

"That bunk better be squared away Ratchet or you'll find yourself walking to Neptune",said Cedric warning him and looking at Nicole,"What's the hold up Nicole?"

"Just loading the couple of the CO2 scrubbers sir",replied Nicole

The crew and Dr. Prower were heading to the grav tanks. The men were stripped to their boxers while the women are wearing their sports bra and undergarments. Then Nicole was escorting Miles to one of the grav tanks. Of course, someone already took the liberty of labeling Dr. Prowers name to one of them but this label said "Tails",like a nickname due to his twin tails.

"You stand right here",instructed Nicole as she walked to open the tank. Then came back. She noticed Dr. Prower felt uneasy.

"First time?",asked Nicole

"Yeah",replied Miles

She still noticed his discomfort

"Something wrong?",asked Nicole

"I think your Captain has some kind of problem with me",whispered Miles trying not to let Cedirc hear.

"Oh, well don't worry about him",said Nicole reassuring him,"He just _loves_ having complete strangers on his ship."

Then she called T.J.

"T.J."

"On it",replied T.J. knowing what to do

T.J. goes over to Dr. Prower with a needle.

"Are those really necessary?",asked Miles

"When the Ion Drive fires, you'll be taking about 30 G's",explained T.J. while injecting something to Dr. Prower's neck

Miles groans from the injection.

"Without a tank, the force would liquefy your skeleton",said T.J. warning him

"I've seen the effect on mice",said Miles

Dr. Prower then enters the tank. As both sides close, T.J. asked something.

"Claustrophobic?"

"Not really",replied Miles

Water fills up the tank and everyone fell asleep.

.

.

.

.

56 days later. The Erebus was still on route to Neptune. Inside everything was quiet until some random voice was calling out to Dr. Prower.

"Miles"

Hearing it force Miles to wake up in his tank. He looked to the left and right and noticed everyone else still in theirs. Soon the water was drained. After existing, he looked around the room and it was silent like a graveyard minus the crew. Then he heard something.

"I'm so alone."

"Hello?",asked Miles feeling nervous,"Is anyone there?"

He walked to the next room and was startled when one of the crew's bunk door/sliders going up for no reason. He then pressed on to the bridge. As he enters, he looked around 'til he saw someone sitting in one of the chairs.

Miles approached the person and this time he heard the voice and it was female.

"Miles?",asked the unknown woman

Miles was having an uncomfortable feeling that he knew who the voice belong to.

"I'm so cold",said the unknown woman

He nervously turned the chair around and was surprised to see his dead wife, Cosmo. Her eyes were closed and she was staying still like a statue.

"Cosmo?",asked Miles not believing what he was seeing

All of a sudden, he felt someone's hand on his right shoulder. He turns around to see Cosmo on the otherside. What shocked him the most was when she opened her eye lids, there were no eye balls. It looked like someone scooped them out. Then she said something frightening.

"Come to me."

Miles started screaming, and he was also gagging something. He realised it was a dream. He was punching inside the tank trying to get out. The panels open and he got out follow by the water. He coughed alot. Nicole and T.J. came to help the doctor.

"You're alright",said Nicole trying to calm him down,"Breathe."

"Lets get you up Dr. Prower",said T.J.

"I'm fine",replied Miles

Nicole managed to help Miles up. Then T.J. was inspecting him.

"I suggest you take slowly, you've been in stasis for 56 days",requested T.J.,"And you're gonna be a little disoriented, understand?"

"Yes",replied Miles

Ratchet came to Miles and offer him some coffee but he politely turned it down it.

"Suit yourself",said Ratchet

His attension was focused on Talwyn.

"How about you Talwyn?",asked Ratchet while smirking,"Like something warm and fuzzy inside you?"

Talwyn smirk back at the comment and gave Ratchet the finger.

"Is that an invitation?",asked Ratchet hoping it was

"Maybe, maybe not",said Talwyn playing hard to get

"Keep it in the bunk bed you two",yelled Gumball

"Why aren't you on the bridge Talwyn?",asked Cedric walking in already dressed in uniform

"Do you mind if I get dressed first Captain?",asked Talwyn

"Yes, as a matter fact I do, Lieutenant",replied Cedric then turning his attension to the rest of the crew,"Lets go people, we have a job to do."

After everyone, with the exception of Talwyn, got dressed they were all getting their breakfast. Nicole was busy looking at old home videos of herself with her children and her husband, Richard while Ratchet and Gumball was passing the ball to each other 'til it hit Nicole on the shoulder.

"Hey no ball in the _house_",said Nicole passing the ball back to them

"Sorry mom",said Gumball

She didn't notice Cedric coming up to her.

"Uh, Nicole"

"Yes, Captain",replied Nicole

He knelt down to her eye level.

"I did try to find replacements for you and Gumball, but there was nothing Command could do and I'm sorry",said Cedric feeling down

"I talked to my sister, Cecilia",replied Nicole,"She'll look after them 'til the summer, so everything's alright."

Errol came in and Ratchet called out to everyone.

"All hands on deck for Errol."

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen, in aproximately 2 hours, we'll be arriving in the orbit of Neptune. You have the floor Captain",said Errol

"Thank you Errol",said Cedric

Before he said anything, Talwyn showed up.

"All boards are green and everythings 5x5",Reported Talwyn

"Thank you Talwyn",replied Cedric,"Has the U.C.A. been notified of our position?"

"Yes sir",replied Talwyn

"Alright people listen up",announced Cedric,"As you all know, we have an addition to our crew. Dr. Prower if you care to join us?"

Miles grabbed a seat.

Introductions all round,"said Cedric

After introductions, Ratchet ask a very obvious question.

"What the fuck are we doing out here skipper?"

"Well, perhaps the good doctor will be kind enough to tell us",replied Cedric

"Thank you",said Miles clearing his throat,"Uh, first of all I want to say how much I appreciated this opportunity to join you in on this-"

"It's for sure that you appreciate being here doctor",said Cedric interrupting him with a mad tone

"But you must understand that we don't. My crew and I were taken off a well deserved shore leave to be with our family and loved ones and we're forced to be sent to Neptune space. We are now 3 billion clicks from the nearest outpost. The last time some the U.C.A. attempted a rescue this far past the out reach, two ships were destroyed. So if you please."

Miles didn't want to anger the captain so he tried to speed it up.

"Yes, you're friend, General Carmona, informed me about this recent cancellation of your _vacation_ which I have no idea about this and I'm sorry",said Miles trying to be peaceful,"Now everything I'm about to tell you is considered CODE: BLACK by the N.S.A."

Miles told everyone about the distress beacon and mentioned that it came from the Event Horizon. As expected, most of the crew didn't believe it. So Cedric told them to settle down.

"You heard that the Event Horizon was sent to Neptune and was mysteriously destroyed. Obviously, it's untrue and between you and me I didn't believe it myself."

"Then what did happen?",asked T.J.

"I'll get to that",said Miles

So Miles explained how the Event Horizon was a secret government project. He also explained how it can travel from 1 place to another in a second. Some of the crew didn't believe that.

"Do you have any other explanation doctor?",asked Cedric raising his eye brow

"Right, well quoting Dr. Jackson's terms, we use a rotating magnetic ring that focuses each star constellation. When all are alligned-"

"Jackson's terms?"questioned Cedric while interupting him

"Fuck that",said Ratchet,"Do you speak English?"

"Let me give you an example",said Miles going to Gumball's bunk and grabbingone of his photo's,"Mind if I borrow this Mr. Watterson?"

Gumball was scared of what I took.

"Um, I don't think that's a good-"

"It'll just take a few-"

Miles stopped at what he saw, so Ratchet wanted to see what was the commotion. He grabbed the photo, smirked and showed it to everyone. It was a picture of his girlfriend, Carrie, wearing black and red lingerie in a sexy pose on her bed and there was a message on the photo which said:

"When you come back, I'm all yours.

Love,

Carrie"

It's embarrassing to have your fellow crew members look at it, especially when one of them is your own mother.

"Young man, we are definitely gonna talk about this later",said Nicole taking the photo and putting it in her pocket

Errol and Ratchet both made fun of Gumball's embarrassment. Then Miles showed them the message he heard. They, minus Miles, didn't know what it was 'til he showed them the next part of the message.

"Сохранить...меня"

No one knew what language it was 'til T.J. noticed it and announced that it was Russain. He translate it and all he said was:

"Save...me."

Suddenly, the ships alarm was activated and was telling everyone that they're close to the Event Horizon. They went to their stations. They kept going forward but it was hard to see through the clouding. Then they finally reached their destination, which was good thing that they activated the thrusters to back away before crashing. They were amazed for what they saw 'til Miles broke the silence.

"Welcome everyone, to the Event Horizon."

END OF CHAPTER 2

I WONDER WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO THE CREW OF THE EREBUS? I GUESS WILL JUST HAVE TO WAIT AND FIND OUT

ALSO I THOUGHT ADDING THAT STARGATE THING COULD BE LIKE A LITTLE MIXER.

SEE YEAH NEXT TIME.


End file.
